the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Appalachian Mountains
on |poi= |affiliation=Legions of Metta |era=}} The Appalachian Mountains were a mountain range in eastern North America. Though considered by many within the world to be distant and relatively worthless, the range became home to important events that would shape solar system history. Description The whole system may be divided into three great sections. The northern section runs from the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador to the Hudson River. The central section goes from the Hudson Valley to the New River running through Virginia and West Virginia. The southern section runs from the New River onwards. It consists of the prolongation of the Blue Ridge, which includes the Cumberland Plateau. In addition to the true folded mountains, known as the ridge and valley province, the area of dissected plateau to the north and west of the mountains is usually grouped with the Appalachians. The Appalachian region is generally considered the geographical divide between the eastern seaboard of the United States and the Midwest region of the country. The Appalachian belt includes, with the ranges enumerated above, the plateaus sloping southward to the Atlantic Ocean in New England, and south-eastward to the border of the coastal plain through the central and southern Atlantic states; and on the northwest, the Allegheny and Cumberland plateaus declining toward the Great Lakes and the interior plains. A remarkable feature of the belt is the longitudinal chain of broad valleys, including The Great Appalachian Valley, which in the southerly sections divides the mountain system into two unequal portions, but in the northernmost lies west of all the ranges possessing typical Appalachian features. The mountain system has no axis of dominating altitudes, but in every portion the summits rise to rather uniform heights, and, especially in the central section, the various ridges and valleys have the same trend as the system itself. The heights can reach hundreds of meters, though a few have exceeded a kilometer in height. However, they vary with the ranges they come from. Owing to the planet's distance from populated space, it served as a jumping-off point for warships heading into the Unknown Countries in the final years of the Knight War. History Early history In the 10th century, an object, that Mr. Stupid NoHead would later state was "significant a thousand years ago" and would become significant once again, was buried on the Cumberland Plateau. At some point during the Knight War, the Knights of Metta established a secret research base and weapons facility between the mountains. On 20 June, 1936, a battle broke out between the U.S. Government, the police and the Legions of Metta in the Appalachian Mountains. The battle would serve as the last major stand of the Legions of Metta and last major battle of the Knight War. With the battle going badly for the Legions of Metta, the Knights locked tractor beams onto the ships of the Government Starfleet, crashing them into the mountains. The battle would ultimately end when knowledge of the International Concordance's signing reached the belligerents. Later history Fifty-four years after the Battle of the Appalachians, wreckage from the battle would still be strewn across the desert in the aptly named Aircraft Graveyard, with Maurice Vang establishing Vang Outpost sometime earlier in an effort to scavenge leftover wreckage from the destructive battle. The up and coming NoHeads would enter the Appalachians in an effort to capture a prophet called the Mystic. The latter possessed the Orb of Power. This attempt would see the eventual use of the Pummeller in an attempt to escape the mountain range with an unknowingly mutant named Bladepoint. Appearances * * * * Sources * Notes and references Category:Alabama locations Category:Canada Category:Georgia locations Category:Kentucky locations Category:Maine locations Category:Maryland locations Category:Massachusetts locations Category:Mountains Category:New Hampshire locations Category:New Jersey locations Category:North Carolina locations Category:North America Category:Pennsylvania locations Category:South Carolina locations Category:Tennessee locations Category:Vermont locations Category:Virginia locations